


Who I (Truly) Am

by wanderlustlover



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Wit: Twitter Fic Friday's [86]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brevity is the soul of wit: A Twitter Fic Friday Challenge piece where we are challenged to take a canon, pairing, or prompt (or all of the above) and craft an artistic, tight, concise piece that would fit in the limit of 140 characters.</p><p>Challenge: Star or *Jean*-supernova #2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who I (Truly) Am

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FiKate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/gifts).



_When she lets go, when she closes her eyes._

_The brilliance of belief, the blinding light of a star. She could burn the universe._


End file.
